Vampires Ft Wizards
by Iertjevampiertje
Summary: Eduson vormt een waar gevaar voor Lara en Casper. Lees in het tweede deel van Vampires And Wizards hoe dit af gaat lopen.
1. Voorwoord

Voorwoord:

Hallo!

Dit is het tweede deel van mijn Vampires and Wizards verhaal, het vervolg op het eerste deel. Ik wilde eerst één verhaal maken, maar dan klopte de titel van het eerste deel niet bij het tweede deel.

In dit deel gaan de vampiers samenwerken met de tovenaars, zoals de titel al zegt. In het eerste deel waren ze vijanden voor elkaar, maar Lara heeft ervoor gezorgd dat de vampiers en tovenaars nu dichter bij elkaar staan.

Eduson, de oude baas van Lara probeert wraak te nemen. Casper en Lara krijgen het moeilijk...

Het verhaal is deels in de ikvorm geschreven, vanuit twee punten. Vanuit Lara en vanuit Casper. Ik heb ook nog een paar stukken die vanuit gewoon perspectief zijn beschreven, maar dat staat allemaal aangegeven. Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje begrijpen :).

Ik heb niet echt hoofdstukken, omdat ik steeds wissel met perspectieven. Ik heb het voor even opgedeeld in delen.

Het verhaal speelt zich af in de tijd rond de val van Voldemort. De tovenaars proberen Voldemort op te sporen, maar dan uiteindelijk wordt Voldemort al verslagen door Harry Potter.

Het verhaal is nog steeds een kruising tussen de boeken van Darren Shan, en de boeken van Harry Potter. Ik heb alles over Darren Shan zo veel mogelijk uit gelegd, zodat ook degene die het niet gelezen hebben, het toch snappen. Alles over de vampiers komt uit Darren Shan, dus denk niet dat ik dat zelf heb verzonnen. :P

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.

Groetjes Iertjevampiertje.


	2. Deel 1

_Lara:_

Het was zwaar om Casper daar alleen achter te laten, maar ik had nog veel te doen. Ik moest Eduson overhalen, de hele bond van de vampierjagers. Zij geloofden Eduson vast allemaal en dachten dat het vampiersbloed mijn hersens aan had getast.

Ik verschijnselde op het ministerie. Ik werd door veel mensen aangestaard. Ik vroeg me af waarom. Ik liep mijn kantoortje in en wierp een blik over mijn bureau. Het was een puinhoop, terwijl ik het nog zo netjes had achter gelaten. Mijn in-postvakje puilde uit. Wie wilde mij nou schrijven? Ik had geen familie… geen vrienden…

Ik ging op mijn bureaustoel zitten en maakte de bovenste brief open. Het was afkomstig van de Ochtendprofeet. Ik was uitgenodigd voor een interview over mijn missie. Hadden Eduson en ik niet afgesproken dat dit geheim zou blijven? Ik maakte de rest van de brieven open en trof allemaal uitnodigingen aan voor de radio, weekbladen en kranten. Ik zuchtte diep en vervloekte Eduson. Hij begon met de dag irritanter te worden. Ik stond op en besloot hem te gaan zoeken. Ik klopte op de deur van zijn kantoortje. Ik kreeg geen antwoord en opende de deur. Het was donker… hij was er zo te zien niet. Ik deed nog twee stappen. Twee stappen waarvan ik wilde dat ik ze niet had gedaan.

Twee handen doemde op uit de duisternis en pakte me ruw beet. Ik struikelde en viel pijnlijk hard op de grond.

'Rustig met haar!', riep een man, Eduson.

'Wat doe je, idioot?', riep ik tegen Eduson.

'Daar kom je wel achter', grijnsde hij.

Hij pakte mijn toverstok af en bond me vast met touwen. Hij pakte me bij mijn arm en verdwijnselde.

We waren in een ruimte. Het was een vierkante kamer. Met een klein raam… met tralies. De man duwde me ruw tegen de muur en verdween weer. Eduson kwam op me af gelopen.

'Fijn dat je er weer bent, Lara. Ik heb je gemist', zei Eduson. Hij streelde mijn wang.

'Donder op, Eduson!', riep en ik sloeg zijn hand weg.

'Arme… arme Lara…', mompelde hij. 'We zullen je waarschijnlijk moeten hersenspoelen willen we dat vampiersbloed eruit krijgen'.

Ik moest bewijzen dat ik nog de Lara was van vroeger… hoe kon ik dat doen? Er waren twee mogelijkheden… of ik deed gewoon zoals mezelf zoals ik nu was… of… ik moest net doen alsof ik Eduson leuk vond. Hij vond mij leuk en hij zou er zeker intrappen. Nee. Ik zou gewoon aardiger doen… of in ieder geval net alsof.

'Dat hoeft niet, Eduson', zei ik zachter.

'O nee?', zei hij grijnzend. 'En waarom niet, lieverd?'

'Omdat ik nog gewoon mezelf ben… net zoals vroeger…', zei ik.

'Bewijs dat, Lara. Dan laat ik je vrij', zei hij. Hij draaide zich om en opende de deur van de cel. 'Denk er nog een nachtje over na'. Hij knipoogde. Toen hij de deur dicht deed schopte ik uit frustratie tegen de muur. Ik miste Casper nu al… was ik maar nooit terug gegaan…

_Lara:_

De uren gingen voorbij en ik zat maar te bedenken hoe ik Eduson kon overhalen om mij vrij te laten. Ik zou dit melden bij de minister van toverkunst en dan zou Eduson een behoorlijk probleem hebben…

Waar was ik eigelijk? Ik stond op en trok me omhoog aan de tralies. Niets kwam me bekend voor. Het enige wat ik zag waren bomen. Ik sprong weer op de grond en zuchtte diep.

Kende ik maar iemand met wie ik in contact kon komen. Casper zat waarschijnlijk te ver weg. Hij viel af. Ik keek op mijn horloge en hoopte dat er iemand zou zijn die mij wilde redden… Twee uur later kwam Eduson weer binnen. Ik had hem nog nooit zo vrolijk gezien. Die gedachte maakte me niet echt blij…

'En… weet je het al?', vroeg hij glimlachend.

Ik zuchtte en probeerde aardig te kijken.

'Ik uhm… nee', zei ik.

'Gaat het wel Lara? Je ziet er vreselijk uit…', zei Eduson bezorgt.

Hoe zou dat nou komen? Ik moest echt moeite doen om niet te gaan schreeuwen.

'Ja, het gaat… het is alleen niet zo fijn als niemand je gelooft', zei ik.

'Ik geloof je wel, Lara…', zei hij. Het klonk niet echt overtuigend.

'Jij gelooft dat vampiers onschuldig zijn?', vroeg ik.

'Ja, als jij dat zegt', zei hij. Hier zat wat achter.

Hij kwam dichterbij staan. Ik voelde me erg ongemakkelijk.

'Je bent erg mooi, Lara', zei hij zacht. Zijn gezicht kwam dichterbij.

'Nee, Eduson!', riep ik. 'Laat me met rust!'

'Waarom? Ik geloof je toch? Wat is je probleem?'

'Je gelooft me niet! Je doet dit alleen maar om me te verleiden!', zei ik boos.

'Natuurlijk niet! Ik weet dat je niet kan liegen Lara, ik geloof je!', zei hij. Ik had hem duidelijk gekwetst, maar hij probeerde dat niet te laten zien.

'Ik hou van je, Lara', zei hij er zacht achteraan. 'Doe me dit niet aan'.

'Als jij echt van me houd dan laat je me nu gaan!', schreeuwde ik. Ik was het zat, ik kon er niet meer tegen.

Hij was geschokt door mijn uitbarsting.

'Sorry, Lara. Ik kan je niet laten gaan. Het is voor je eigen bestwil. Morgen modificeren we je geheugen en dan kunnen we de hele missie vergeten', zei hij.

'Dus alles is voor niets geweest?', riep ik.

'Ja, we weten nu dat vampiers gevaarlijk zijn, dat als je hun bloed binnen krijgt vreemd gaat denken. We moeten ze uitroeien', zei hij.

'NEE!', riep ik. 'Dat kan je maken! Je hebt de verkeerd Eduson! Je moet de vampanezen uitroeien!'

'Nonsens! Vampiers zijn gevaarlijk. Punt uit!', riep hij. Hij was boos, maar dat kon me niets schelen.

'Jij bent een gevaarlijke gek, Eduson! Je bent zo geobsedeerd door de slechtheid van vampiers dat er geen andere mogelijkheden meer doordringen in je minuscule brein', zei ik hatelijk.

'Jij bent onmogelijk, Lara. Het is dat je jezelf niet bent, maar anders…'

'Het is dat ik mezelf wel ben, Eduson. Wanneer geloof je me nou eens?', zei ik.

'Ik kan zo'n met vampiersbloed doordrenkte heks niet vertrouwen, Lara. Je bent net zo gevaarlijk als die Mcfadden op dit moment', zei Eduson.

'Mcfadden was tenminste aardig. Hij zou mij nooit op hebben gesloten, omdat hij zo nodig zijn eigen zin door wou drijven. Je bent gewoon jaloers Eduson!', riep ik.

'Genoeg. Ik zie je morgen, Lara', zei hij. Hij draaide zich om en beende chagrijnig de deur uit.

Fijn. Daar zat ik dan. Alleen… en morgen zonder ook maar één herinnering aan Casper…

_Casper:_

De uren die volgde vertelde Regus me alles wat er was gebeurt in het ministerie. Hij sprak er luchtig over, hij was altijd zo kalm.

'Ik wil Lara opzoeken', zei ik toen hij klaar was.

'Laat haar. Ze moet de bond van de vampierjagers nog overtuigen van onze onschuld. Geef haar de tijd', zei Regus.

'Maar wat als het niet lukt?', vroeg ik.

'Het lukt haar wel. Ze was de juiste persoon hiervoor', zei Regus.

'En wat als die Eduson haar iets aandoet?', vroeg ik.

'Eduson is verliefd op Lara', grinnikte Regus. 'Zijn huwelijk is kapot, omdat zijn vrouw erachter kwam'.

'Hij verdient het…', zei ik zuur. Regus knikte.

'Zei hij nog wat hij met Lara ging doen?', vroeg ik.

Het was even stil. Toen stond Regus ineens op.

'Helemaal vergeten…', zei hij. Hij was niet kalm meer. Ik keek hem ongelovig aan. Dit was niet de Regus die ik kende.

'We moeten nú naar het ministerie!', zei hij.

'Wat is er aan de hand, Regus?', vroeg ik.

'Hij heeft Lara. Hij vertelde dat nog… dat als Lara terug zou komen hij haar mee zou nemen…', zei Regus.

'Waar… waarheen?', vroeg ik.

'Hij zei het… hij zei het nog… Sorry, Casper, ik ben het helemaal vergeten… Het komt door die stomme Cruatiusvloek…', zei Regus peinzend.

Ik slikte. Ik was bang… wat zou Eduson met Lara van plan zijn?

Regus en ik flitten zo snel mogelijk naar het ministerie van Toverkunst.

In het ministerie:

De maandelijkse vergadering van de bond der vampierjagers was ondertussen al begonnen. Alle leden van de bond zaten samen in een vierkante kamer. De bond bestond uit ongeveer 30 leden. Eduson was het hoofd en zat ook aan het hoofd van de tafel.

'Stilte iedereen. Ik zou graag willen beginnen', zei hij. 'Na wat onderzoek en ondervraging zijn we dingen te weten gekomen over vampiers die we nog niet wisten. Vampiers blijken nog veel gevaarlijker te zijn dan we dachten. We gaan over tot actie'. Eduson stopte even en zuchtte. 'Ik stel groepjes samen van drie personen. Die groepen gaan op zoek naar vampiers. En doden ze! We kunnen deze gevaarlijke wezens niet blootstellen aan onze wereld en die van de Dreuzels. Iedereen akkoord?'

Er werd opgewonden gemompeld en vrijwel iedereen knikte. Eduson negeerde de overige en begon alle leugens over vampiers op te noemen… Hij deelde de groepjes in en zocht in zijn aktetas.

'Verdorie', mompelde hij. 'Fransisco? Zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om die kaart te halen, zodat we de routes kunnen uitstippelen?'

'Komt in orde meneer', zei Fransisco en hij ging op weg naar het kantoortje van Eduson.


	3. Deel 2

Casper:

Regus en ik zochten een ingang en liepen zo onschuldig mogelijk door de gangen van het ministerie. We zochten de afdeling vampierjagers en zochten naar Edsuon's kantoortje. We vonden het uiteindelijk en zochten tussen de stapels papieren op zijn bureau. Uiteindelijk vonden we iets wat van nut kon zijn… Regus en ik deden moeite om niet te lachen… een dagboek.

'Normaal zou je je schuldig moeten voelen als je iemands dagboek zou lezen…', grinnikte Regus.

'Naar alle verhalen die ik over Eduson heb gehoord, vind ik een dagboek niet zo bij hem passen…', zei ik.

'Ik lees het hardop voor… even een leuk stukje zoeken', zei Regus grijnzend.

'We zijn hier wel om Lara te redden, weet je nog?', zei ik.

'Goed… wat jij wilt. Maar we nemen hem wel mee als aandenken aan Eduson', zei Regus.

Hij bladerde door het dagboek naar de laatste bladzijdes die Eduson had beschreven.

'O nee. Hij is gestopt met schrijven… twee weken geleden…', zei Regus toen hij de bladzijdes had doorgelezen.

'Staat daar niets bij waar we wat aan hebben?', vroeg ik hoopvol.

'Nee. Er staat zelfs niks over de missie van Lara', zei Regus.

'Verdorie. Wat moeten we nu?', zei ik.

Opeens ging het licht aan.

'Fransisco, lang niet gezien', zei Regus.

'Alarm alarm! Vampiers!', riep Fransisco.

Regus en doken allebei op hem af en snoerde hem de mond. Ik keek naar de gang, maar niemand had Fransisco gehoord. Ik deed de deur dicht en keek hoe Regus Fransisco's toverstok verpulverde met zijn vingers.

'Jullie krijgen hier problemen mee!', snauwde Fransisco tegen Regus. 'Eduson komt me zo zoeken en als hij jullie ziet dan-'

'Kop dicht. Vertel me waar Lara zit!', zei Regus.

'Dat is geheim. Dat mag ik niet zeggen!', zei Fransisco.

'Martel hem!', zei ik tegen Regus. 'We hebben geen tijd de verliezen!'

'Wat jij wilt…'

Tien minuten later had Fransisco nog geen woord gezegd.

'Ik begin mijn geduld te verliezen!', zei Regus dreigend. 'Waar is Lara? Of moet ik je vinger eraf hakken?'

'Dat doe je toch niet!', verweerde Fransisco zich.

'O nee? O nee?', zei Regus.

Fransisco twijfelde en keek met angst in zijn ogen naar Regus.

Regus haalde een mes uit zijn zak en dreigde echt de vinger van Fransisco eraf te hakken.

'Stop! Goed… ik vertel het…', zei Fransisco.

'Eindelijk…', mompelde ik.

'Ze zit in Roemenië, in d-de oude tovenaarsgevangenis in de bossen van Oradea', zei Fransisco.

'ROEMENIË?', riep ik.

'Vuile schoften… hoe hebben jullie haar zo snel daar gekregen?', vroeg Regus.

'Verschijnselen', zei Fransisco.

'Fijn…', zei ik en plofte op de bureaustoel van Eduson neer. 'Hoe gaan we daar komen?'

'Ik zou maar opschieten…', zei Fransisco duister. 'Morgen om precies 12 uur wist Eduson alle herinneringen aan haar missie uit het geheugen van Lara.…'

Regus haalde uit naar Fransisco zodat hij bewusteloos was.

'Hoe gaan we dat ooit redden?', vroeg ik me hardop af.

'Ik heb geen idee', antwoordde Regus. 'Er moet een manier zijn dat het zelfs voor ons mogelijk is'.

'Dat verschijnselen hè, waar die tovenaars het over hebben… hoe zou dat precies werken?', vroeg ik.

'Ik had hem niet bewusteloos moeten slagen… nou moeten we er weer een vangen…', zei Regus glimlachend.

'Hij zou toch niks gezegd hebben. We moeten iemand zien te vinden die ons zou vertrouwen...', zei ik.

'Goed idee. Wie?'

'Weet ik veel… Lara had vast wel vrienden denk ik… als we hun alles vertellen, dan helpen ze ons vast wel', zei ik hoopvol.

Ik stond op en volgde Regus weer door de deur naar buiten.

'Waarom was Eduson trouwens niet in zijn kantoortje?', vroeg ik aan Regus.

'Zoek dekking', fluisterde Regus plots. Hij trok me achter een groot beeld.

'Dat is nou Eduson, Casper…', zei Regus. Eduson kwam uit twee grote houten deuren lopen en liep regelrecht naar zijn kantoortje.

'Wacht eens even... ik ken hem... maar... Ojee… als hij Fransisco ontdekt…', fluisterde ik.

'Niks aan de hand… hij zou nooit raden dat wij het waren…', zei Regus kalm.

'Het waren… die vampiers!', riep een stem. Die van Fransisco…

'Hoe… hoe krijgt die Eduson hem zo snel bij bewustzijn?', vroeg ik.

'Waar zijn ze?', riep Eduson. Zijn hoofd was rood van opwinding.

'Weet ik niet!', schreeuwde Fransisco hysterisch. 'Ze kunnen overal zitten!'

'Waarschuw de bond… we moeten het hele ministerie uitkammen!', riep Eduson.

'Oeps…', zei Regus. 'Tijd om weg te gaan…'

We wilden net weglopen toen er een vrouw op Eduson kwam afgelopen.

'Mathilde! Wat doe jij hier?', vroeg Eduson.

Regus grijnsde breed. 'Zij houd hem wel even bezig…'

'Wie is dat?', vroeg ik.

'Zijn vrouw… ze is erachter gekomen dat Eduson Lara leuk vind…' We grijnsden even naar elkaar en keken toen weer naar het kibbelende stel.

'Ik haat je!', riep Mathilde uiteindelijk en ze draaide zich woest om.

Eduson draaide zich ook om. Hij was furieus. Hij verdween in een kantoortje en Mathilde liep richting de grote deuren van de hal.

'Ik heb een idee…', zei ik. 'Zou Mathilde Eduson genoeg haten om ons te helpen?'

Regus knikte grijnzend toen hij mijn plan snapte. We volgden Mathilde.

'Pardon, mevrouw', zei ik tegen Mathilde.

'Hallo, meneer', zei ze tegen mij. Ze keek naar Regus en gilde. 'Jij! Jij bent die vampier!'

'Ssst!', siste ik tegen Mathilde. 'Je wilt toch niet dat Eduson zijn zin krijgt en ons pakt?'

Mathilde dacht even na . 'Ja, dat is waar. Maar wat moeten jullie van me?

'We vroegen ons wat af, Mathilde. Weet je nog die Lara waar we het over hadden?', zei Regus.

'Dat kreng ken ik nog ja', zei ze pissig.

'Het is niet de schuld van Lara dat Eduson haar leuk vind, dat deed Eduson zelf', zei ik.

'Goed goed. Wat willen jullie dan van me?', zei Mathilde ongeduldig.

'Eduson heeft Lara ontvoerd en meegenomen naar Roemenië. Morgen modificeert hij haar geheugen en wij moeten haar redden voordat Eduson daar aankomt', zei Regus.

'En ik moet jullie daarbij helpen… eigelijk zou ik die Lara moeten haten omdat ze zo veel leuker is dan mij…', zei Mathilde terwijl ze haar rood gelakte nagels bestudeerde.

'Alsjeblieft, Mathilde. Eduson gaat het niet leuk vinden als Lara weg is', zei ik.

'Dat is waar…', zei Mathilde. Ik zag dat ze twijfelde. Ik hoopte en bad dat ze ons zou helpen. We hadden al zoveel tijd verloren.

'Goed. Ik krijg jullie voor morgen wel in Roemenië', zei ze. 'Wat krijg ik ervoor?'

'Dat bespreken we later wel', zei Regus.

'Goed goed', zei ze ongeduldig. 'Waar is het precies?'

'De oude tovenaarsgevangenis in de bossen van Oradea, in Roemenië', vertelde Regus Mathilde.

'Ik moet heel even wat nakijken, ik ben zo terug', zei Mathilde.

'Wat ga je doen?', riep ik haar nog na, maar ze was al verdwenen in de mensenmassa.

'Goed plan', zei Regus. 'Wat doen we als Eduson ons hier vind?'

'We vallen vast niet op. Denk ik…', zei ik nerveus. Wat als Mathilde Eduson ging halen?

'Voor de rest was het wel een goed plan', zei Regus. Hij legde zijn hand op mijn schouder en ging zachter praten. 'We komen er wel… Mathilde is niet de enigste tovenaar die ons zou willen helpen'.

'Denk je?', zei ik.

'Natuurlijk!', antwoordde Regus. 'En daar is ze trouwens weer'.

Ik zuchtte diep. Ik kreeg al iets meer moed.

'Zo. We kunnen gaan', zei Mathilde tegen ons.

Ze liep voor ons uit naar een lift. De lift ging ratelend naar beneden. Toen de deur open ging, ging Mathilde ons voor naar een aantal haarden die in de muur van een lange gang waren gebouwd. In de ene kant verschenen er tovenaars in de haarden en aan de andere kant stonden tovenaars te wachten tot ze ook in een haard mochten gaan staan. Ze pakten wat poeder uit een bakje en gooide dat in het vuur, zeiden een plaats en stapten in de vlammen. We sloten achteraan bij een rij.

'Waar gaan al die mensen precies naar toe, Mathilde?', vroeg Regus.

'O, naar overal en nergens', zei ze verveeld. 'Ik heb net even een haard opgezocht die vlakbij die gevangenis ligt, hotel de Kleine Wezel, dat moeten jullie zo zeggen als jullie in de haard stappen. Willen jullie ook terug, of gaan jullie dan op een andere manier?'

'Lara helpt ons wel', zei ik. 'Gaat dit wel snel genoeg?'

Mathilde lachte even. 'In onze wereld kan het nog sneller. Tss…'

'En wat als het mislukt?', vroeg Regus.

'Dat is jullie eigen risico', zei ze terwijl ze een spiegeltje uit haar zak haalde en haar lippen bij stiftte.

'Wil je Eduson nou dwars zitten of niet?', zei ik schamper.

Ze keek geërgerd op.

'Jullie zijn erg irritant. Goed, ik ga wel mee om te controleren of jullie daadwerkelijk in hotel de Kleine Wezel aankomen. Nou tevreden?' Ze zuchtte weer. We waren nu vooraan in de rij en ongeduldig duwde Mathilde ons een voor een in de haard en vertelde wat we precies moesten doen. Ik deed wat ze zei en ik voelde een ruk achter mijn navel. Het was eens iets anders dan Flitten, maar hoogstpersoonlijk koos ik daar toch liever voor. Na een paar seconden was het voorbij en ik werd de hard uitgeslingerd. Regus verscheen net na mij in de haard, nog net zo kalm als anders en hij werd gevolgd door Mathilde.

'Goed, kan ik weer gaan?', vroeg ze ongeduldig.

'Weet je zeker dat we wel goed zitten?', vroeg ik.

'Ja. Nou, dag dan maar', zei Mathilde.

'Bedankt', riep Regus haar nog achterna, maar ze was alweer verdwenen in de haard.

We staarde elkaar een paar seconde aan en besefte toen weer waarvoor we waren gekomen.

'Zullen we dan maar?', zei ik.

We liepen de Kleine Wezel uit en keken om ons heen. We waren in een bos, dat was wel duidelijk. Het was al lang licht, dus we moesten oppassen dat we niet zouden verbranden. Waar zat de oude tovenaarsgevangenis?

Vampiers hebben een erg sterke reuk. Ik snoof de lucht diep op maar rook geen spoor van Lara.

'Ik ruik niks. Wat doen we nu?', vroeg ik aan Regus.

'Lopen. Misschien komen we dan wel in de buurt', stelde Regus voor.

'Dan verbranden we', zei ik.

'Dat risico moeten we dan maar nemen. We kunnen heus wel een paar uur in de schaduw van de bomen lopen', zei Regus.

'Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt…'

Na een half uur lopen begon ik al sporen te ruiken van Lara. Regus' nek en gezicht waren al lichtjes verbrand en mijn huid voelde ook al branderig aan. Ik hoopte dat we Lara snel zouden vinden en dat we snel uit de zon konden komen. Nog geen tien minuten later doemde er een klein gebouw voor ons op. Het zag er vervallen uit, maar je kon zien dat het vroeger een strak en netjes gebouw moest zijn geweest. Ik begon te rennen en Regus volgde mij.

We vonden de ingang en liepen zo naar binnen. Er was niemand te bekennen.

'Wow, wat doen we nu?', vroeg ik aan Regus toen we in een gang stonden met wel dertig deuren aan iedere kant.

'Het is groter dan dat het eruit ziet', zei Regus. 'Jij hebt Lara langer gekend… volg je neus'.

Ik snoof de lucht diep op maar rook niks.

'Ze zit hier niet', zei ik. We liepen de gang door, gingen een trap op en kwamen weer zo'n gang tegen.

'Alles lijkt hier op elkaar. We moeten oppassen dat we niet verdwalen', zei Regus. We liepen wel zestien gelijke gangen door maar het leek wel of de muren geurdicht waren.

'Waarom konden we haar vanaf de buitenkant wel ruiken en van binnen niet?', vroeg ik me hardop af.

'Laten we om het gebouw heenlopen en proberen haar locatie te bepalen', zei Regus.

We deden wat Regus voorstelde en op de plek waar ik haar geur het meeste rook, probeerde we door de muur heen te breken.

'Te dik. Magisch versterkt. Dat hadden ze met mijn cel ook gedaan', zei Regus. 'Even zien… we moeten in noordelijke richting lopen, dan komen we er vanzelf'.

'Hoe laat is het?', vroeg ik aan Regus.

Hij keek op zijn horloge en vloekte. 'Half twaalf! We hebben nog een half uur om Lara te vinden en weg te komen', zei hij zuchtend.

'Wat als Eduson wat eerder komt?', vroeg ik.

'We gaan ons uiterste best doen om bij Lara te komen', zei Regus. We renden weer naar binnen en liepen in noordelijke richting. Gang in gang uit. Trap op trap af. Ik had geen idee waar we waren, maar ik voelde dat we in de buurt kwamen.

'Lara!', riep ik. 'Lara, waar zit je?'

Ik kreeg geen antwoord.

'Blijf roepen, als we in de buurt komen hoort ze ons vast wel', zei Regus.


	4. Deel 3

Lara:

Ik keek op mijn horloge… Nog twintig minuten. Ik was verloren… niemand zou me nog kunnen redden… Ik stond op van de grond en staarde naar buiten. Een vogel bouwde zijn nestje in een boom. Was ik die vogel maar… dan kon ik zo door het raam naar buiten vliegen… Zonder zorgen, zonder een lastige Eduson achter me aan…

Ik zakte weer op de grond van ellende, tot ik plots iemand hoorde roepen. Het was Casper!

'Casper!', riep ik terug. 'Ik zit hier!'

'Godzijdank Lara!', riep hij terug. Hij bonkte op de deur. 'Achteruit!', riep hij.

Ik stapte weg bij de deur en even later kwam Casper naar binnen vallen. Hij stond op en rende naar me toe, vloog me in mijn armen. Regus liep over de resten van de deur heen en keek op zijn horloge.

'Geen tijd voor dat geknuffel. We moeten gaan!', zei hij.

Casper rolde zijn ogen en knipoogde. Ik glimlachte en volgde de vampiers.

'Hoe hebben jullie me gevonden?', vroeg ik toen we op weg waren naar de uitgang.

'Dat is een lang verhaal. Vertel ik je later wel…', zei Casper. 'Het belangrijkste is dat we hier wegkomen.'

We begonnen te rennen en ik keek weer op mijn horloge. Over vijf minuten zou Eduson mijn geheugen wissen. Hij had er al lang moeten zijn hem kennende…

Maar hij was niet. We kwamen hem niet tegen. Casper zei me dat ik op zijn rug moest gaan zitten omdat we dan konden flitten.

Ik deed wat hij zei en in nog geen tien minuten waren we uit de bossen, en keken we uit over een stad.

'Wat doen we nu?', vroeg ik. 'Jullie kunnen echt niet langer in de zon blijven!'

'We zoeken een hotel', zei Regus.

'Een hotel? Kan Eduson ons dan niet makkelijker vinden?', vroeg ik.

'Eduson is dom. Het zou me verbazen…', zei Regus.

'Eduson is slim genoeg om ons te vinden. Wij tovenaars hebben zo onze manieren om iemand op te sporen…', zei ik.

'Jullie tovenaars maken het elkaar wel erg moeilijk hè?', zei Casper. 'We zoeken gewoon een hotel en hopen er maar het best van'.

In het ministerie:

'We hebben alle verdiepingen afgezocht, maar geen spoor van de vampiers, meneer', zei Fransisco die ochtend tegen Eduson.

'Ze moeten toch ergens zijn?', riep Eduson woedend.

'Ja, vast wel. Maar komt u niet te laat voor uw afspraak met Lara? Het is al tien over twaalf', zei Fransisco.

'Jij stomkop. Ik ben al te laat! Haal mijn mantel', snauwde Eduson.

Fransisco haalde de mantel van Eduson en hij verschijnselde direct naar Roemenië.

'Ben ik even blij dat ik hier niet woon… wat een kou!', mompelde hij in zichzelf terwijl hij zijn mantel optrok.

Hij liep de voormalige tovenaarsgevangenis in en liep regelrecht naar de cel waar hij Lara had opgesloten.

'Welverdorie!', riep hij toen hij de resten van de deur op de grond zag liggen. 'Muller! Waar zit je? Ik krijg je wel! Let op mijn woorden!', riep Eduson kwaad. Maar Lara hoorde hem niet… ze lag vredig te slapen in een hotel… ver van Eduson vandaan…

Lara:

Toen ik die avond wakker werd, wist niet waarom ik me zo ongelukkig voelde. Even kwam het beeld van Eduson weer terug, maar ik wist dat het daar niet aan lag. Casper lag nog te slapen, maar hij zou zo wel wakker worden. Het was nacht en vampiers hadden minder slaap nodig dan tovenaars. Zijn huid was bijna hersteld en ik vroeg me af of dat bij mij ook het geval was geweest… zo snel. Ik keek naar hem en ik voelde een leegte… hij was er, maar ik wist dat we ooit weer uit elkaar moesten gaan…

Ik plofte op de bang neer die in de slaapkamer stond en dacht na… Rond tien uur 's avonds deed Regus zijn ogen open.

'Hoe laat is het?', vroeg hij aan mij.

'Tien over tien', zei ik mat.

'Ik denk dat het verstandig is om Casper wakker te maken. We kunnen beter 's nachts reizen dan overdag', zei hij. Ik knikte en liep naar het bed van Casper toe. Zachtjes schudde ik hem wakker en glimlachte. Het duurde even voordat hij echt wakker was. We vertrokken rond half elf en hoopten dat Eduson niet zo slim zou zijn om te bedenken dat we juist 's nachts zouden reizen.

'Waar lopen we eigelijk heen?', vroeg ik toen we al twee uur onderweg waren. Mijn benen waren moe en ik had honger.

'Geen idee… Maakt ook niet uit, als we maar zorgen dat we Eduson ontlopen', zei Regus.

'Ik kan niet meer', zeurde ik.

'Lara toch. Stel je niet zo aan', zei Casper grijnzend.

Ik stak mijn tong uit naar Casper en we lachten samen.

'Wacht eens even…', zei ik peinzend. 'Is het geen beter idee om juist naar Eduson toe te gaan?'

'Ja, goed idee', zei Casper sarcastisch.

'Ik bedoel… Eduson is nu vast op zoek naar ons. We kunnen de bond misschien overtuigen van jullie onschuld. En als ze niet willen luisteren… Ken ik nog een paar leuke vervloekingen…', zei ik grijnzend.

'Ik weet het niet Lara… ten eerste… heb je geen toverstok-'

'Die kopen we dan wel even', onderbrak ik Casper.

'Ten tweede… weten we niet zeker dat Eduson naar ons op zoek is-'

'Daar komen we maar op een manier achter'.

'En ten derde… die vampierjagertjes van jullie staan vast net zo tegenover ons als Eduson', eindigde Casper.

'Goed punt. Maar we moeten toch wat proberen? We kunnen toch niet voor eeuwig Eduson ontlopen?', zei ik.

'Volgens mij heeft Lara wel gelijk in een aantal punten, Casper. Als het niet lukt, pech gehad. Als het wel lukt, is het mooi meegenomen', zei Regus.

Ik keek zelfvoldaan naar Casper en knipoogde. Ik zocht in mijn zakken naar geld en vond net genoeg voor een toverstok. 'Ik verschijnsel even naar de Wegisweg, koop een toverstok en kom hier terug, over een kwartiertje denk ik'.

'Succes. En als je die mafkees tegenkomt voordat je een toverstok kon kopen… het was leuk je gekend te hebben', zei Casper.

'Bedankt voor je vertrouwen', zei ik terug. 'Tot zo'.

Ik verschijnselde tussen de mensen. Al zou Eduson hier lopen, zou hij mij nooit kunnen vinden. Ik liep naar Oliviander. Gelukkig vond hij snel een toverstok voor me en ik ging snel weer terug naar Roemenië.

'Dat deed je snel', zei Casper toen ik tussen de bomen verschijnselde. 'Hoe gaan we nou bij het ministerie komen?'

'Simpel. Ik stel een Viavia op', zei ik.

'Een wat?', vroeg Regus.

'Een Viavia. Dat is een voorwerp dat ons naar de gewenste plek kan brengen op elk moment. Het is illegaal, maar vreemde tijden vragen om vreemde oplossingen'.

Ik pakte een tak van de grond en richtte mijn toverstok erop.

'Portus!'

De tak straalde een blauw licht uit en viel toen uit mijn handen.

'Goed. Bij drie pakken we allemaal die tak. We komen als het goed is in de hal van het Ministerie van Toverkunst uit. Als we ergens anders uitkomen… heb ik geen goede toverstok', zei ik. 'Een… twee… drie!'

Regus, Casper en ik pakte de tak en we verdwenen uit het bos waar we liepen. Na een paar seconden vielen we op de harde vloer van het ministerie neer.


	5. Deel 4

In het ministerie:

Eduson was intussen alweer terug gereisd naar het ministerie. Hij wist dat hij Lara niet meer zou vinden in Roemenië. Hij riep alle leden van de Vampierjagersbond bij elkaar voor een spoedvergadering.

'We vergeten voorlopig ons plan om alle vampiers op te sporen en te vermoorden. Het is nu noodzaak dat we Lara vinden. Zij kan een gevaar voor ons komen, ze is altijd al goed geweest in bezweringen. Als ze een toverstok vind, is het gedaan met ons'.

Eduson kuchte even en vervolgde toen zijn verhaal.

'Dezelfde groepjes die ik al had gemaakt gaan op zoek naar Lara en-'

De deur vloog open en drie mensen kwamen naar binnen stormen.

'Jullie hoeven niet meer naar me te zoeken hoor. Ik ben er al', zei Lara kil.

'Je zei dat hij er niet zou zijn!', siste Casper in haar oor.

'Laat dit maar aan mij over…'

'Pak haar!', riep Eduson meteen nadat hij van de schok was bekomen.

'WACHT!', riep Lara tegen de tovenaars die hun toverstokken trokken. 'Laat me alsjeblieft wat uitleggen!'.

'Wat valt er uit te leggen?', zei Eduson furieus.

'Veel! Jullie begrijpen het niet! Jullie zijn zo bevooroordeeld dat er geen andere mening meer in te stampen valt! Luister nou eens voor één keertje naar me, alsjeblieft!'

De tovenaars van de Vampierjagersbond lieten hun toverstokken zakken, maar bleven argwanend kijken.

'Laat haar kletsen, ik weet genoeg. Neem ze gevangen!', riep Eduson.

'Paralitis!', riep Lara en ze verlamde Eduson.

'Wat doe je nou?', zei een man terwijl hij Lara boos aankeek. 'Je verlamd onze leider, nou weten we helemaal dat je niet te vertrouwen bent!'

'Momentje. Eduson is hier degene die niet te vertrouwen is. Hij heeft mij opgesloten in Roemenië en wilde mijn geheugen wissen', zei Lara.

'Vind je het gek?', riep een andere man. 'Jij bent zo gevaarlijk als-' Hij hield op met praten toen Lara hem dreigend aankeek.

'Ik ben niét gevaarlijk, voor de mensen die dat nog steeds geloven. Vampiers zijn niét gevaarlijk. Jullie zijn een gevaar voor de wereld. Jullie zitten achter de verkeerde aan', zei Lara boos.

'Hoe weten wij dan dat jullie niet gevaarlijk zijn? Vampiers drinken bloed. Noem je dat ongevaarlijk?', zei een vrouw uit de hoek.

'Vampiers drinken maar een kleine hoeveelheid van een mens. Die persoon heeft daar niet eens last van. Ze doen het alleen maar om te overleven, net als wij vlees eten', zei Lara.

'Dat is iets heel anders. Wij eten alleen dieren', zei een man.

'Dieren zijn niet minder als mensen. Ze kunnen alleen niet praten, voor de rest zijn ze precies hetzelfde', zei Lara. Niemand leek overgehaald, maar Lara wilde het niet opgeven.

'Wat moeten we doen om jullie te overtuigen dat we ongevaarlijk zijn?', vroeg Lara aan de mensen.

'De waarheid spreken. Heeft er iemand Veritaserum bij zich?', vroeg een man.

'Eduson gebruikte ook Veritaserum om mij te verhoren, maar hij heeft mij nooit geloofd', zei Regus bitter.

'Ben jij die vampier die hij gevangen hield?', vroeg de vrouw.

Regus knikte. Een man kwam aanlopen met een klein flesje.

'Als wij de waarheid spreken als we dit ophebben, geloven jullie ons dan?', vroeg Lara.

'Dat beloven we', zei een man.

Lara, Regus en Casper namen ieder een klein slokje van het Veritaserum. De tovenaars keken hen gretig aan.

'Vraag dan wat', zei Lara ongeduldig.

'Sorry. Zijn jullie werkelijk ongevaarlijk voor de mensheid?', vroeg een man.

'Ja, alleen Vampanezen zijn gevaarlijk. Zij zijn onze bloedneven en drinken slachtoffers helemaal leeg', zei Casper.

De tovenaars keken elkaar ongemakkelijk aan. Ze wisten niet wat ze nou moesten denken.

'En die Vampanezen… Hoe kunnen we die herkennen?', vroeg de man.

'Ze lijken op ons, alleen krijgen ze door de jaren heen een purperen huid door de grote hoeveelheden bloed die ze drinken', zei Lara.

'Geloof je ons nu eindelijk? Ik heb genoeg tovenaarsgedoe voor de rest van mijn leven gehad. Ik wil hier weg', zei Regus.

'Goed, goed. We geloven jullie. Waarom geloofde Eduson jullie niet?'

'Hij is geobsedeerd door de slechtheid van vampiers en er valt niet met hem te praten over onschuld', zei Lara. 'Hij is de persoon die levensgevaarlijk is. Hij kan zich tegen jullie keren als dit bekent word'.

'Wat moeten we met hem doen?', vroeg de man.

'We vertellen de waarheid aan Milene Boterspaan. Zij zal wel weten wat hij met Eduson moet doen', zei Lara.

Lara:

Ik voelde me opgelucht doordat de leden van de Vampierjagersbond ons geloofden. Nu Eduson geen groot probleem meer was, viel er sinds lange tijd een last van me af.

De vampierjagers haalden de minister van Toverkunst erbij en zij zei dat zij me even alleen wilde spreken. Ik volgde haar naar haar kantoortje en ging zenuwachtig zitten.

'Lara. Jij hebt een drukke tijd achter de rug', zei Milene. 'Ik heb over je nobele daden gehoord en ik wil je nog wat vragen stellen. Eduson heeft jou ontvoerd en daarom ontsla ik hem als hoofd van de Vampierjagersbond'.

Ik glimlachte. Net goed!

'Bedankt mevrouw', zei ik.

'Ik stel een nieuw hoofd aan en zorg ervoor dat de Vampierjagers alleen nog maar achter Vampanezen aangaan', vervolgde Milene Boterspaan.

'Voor jou, Lara. Ik heb bedacht… Jij hebt meer moed bewezen en ik vind dat je hogerop moet. Ik zou je graag aan willen stellen als schouwer, zonder dat je examens hoeft af te leggen. Ik vind dat je genoeg ervaring hebt'. Ze glimlachte.

Ik kon het niet geloven. Ik? Schouwer?

'Maar mevrouw… ik…'

'Ik zal het er met het hoofd van de schouwersafdeling over hebben, maar mijn besluit staat vast. Tenzij je dat niet wilt, dan stel ik je aan als hoofd van de Vampaneesjagersbond', zei Milene glimlachend. Schouwer was een grote verantwoordelijkheid. Ik had genoeg van vampiers en ik wilde graag wat anders doen.

'Nee, ik heb genoeg vampanezen gezien voor de rest van mijn leven', zei ik.

'Goed. Ik verwacht je morgenochtend om negen uur op mijn kantoor, dan heb ik de zaak besproken', zei ze.

'Goed mevrouw', antwoordde ik.

'En Eduson komt achter slot en grendel. Hij heeft de boel belazerd en ik pleit ervoor dat hij gestraft word', zei Milene.

Ik glimlachte en voelde me nog gelukkiger dan een paar minuten geleden.

'Je kunt gaan, Lara', zei Milene.

Ik stond op, liep het kantoortje uit en werd opgewacht door Casper en Regus.

'Gepromoveerd!', riep ik.

'Wat gaaf voor je. Waar ga je nu op jagen?', vroeg Casper glimlachend.

'Gevaarlijke tovenaars', zei ik met een grijns van oor tot oor.

'Dan is Eduson nummer 1 op je lijst', zei Regus met een knipoog. 'Wat gaan ze met hem doen?'

'Daar moeten ze het nog over hebben, maar het ziet er niet goed uit… Voor hem'.

'Gelukkig. Wat een Happy End', zei Casper zuchtend.

Mijn blijheid verdween weer.

'Dan moeten we dus weer afscheid nemen…', zei ik zacht.

'Daar vrees ik wel voor. Maar ik hoop dat ik je weer zie… Maar dan wel op een andere manier…', zei Casper treurig.

We omhelsden mekaar weer en ik moest moeite doen om mijn tranen te verbergen. Hij liet me los en draaide zich om, richting de lift. Als verstijfd bleef ik staan. Toen de deur dicht klapte, vloekte ik.

Ik had meer moeite moeten doen om hem tegen te houden. Ik kon hem nog achterna gaan…

Ik wilde net de eerste stap zetten, toen er op mijn rug werd getikt.

'Mevrouw Muller', zei de persoon. Het was een man, grijs haar en een vriendelijk gezicht.

'Hallo', zei ik en ik schudde zijn hand.

'Mijn naam is Roy Verdaan. Ik zocht u al… We hebben je nodig als getuigen voor het verhoor van Eduson', zei de Roy.

'Goed. Wanneer is dat?', vroeg ik.

'We wilde dit zo snel mogelijk afhandelen. Nu dus', zei Roy.

Natuurlijk had Eduson niet veel kans om vrijuit te gaan. Hij had mij ontvoerd, en de Vampierjagersbond voorgelogen om onschuldige vampiers te vermoorden. Hij was veroordeeld tot een half jaar Azkaban. Fransisco wat medeplichtig en werd ook veroordeeld tot een half jaar.

Toen ik de raadszaal uitliep voelde ik me voldaan, maar leeg vanbinnen. Ik had het gevoel dat alles voor niets was geweest. Ik was wel blij dat ik eraan was begonnen, want anders zouden er veel onschuldige slachtoffers zijn gevallen, maar ik wilde dat ik Casper nooit had ontmoet. Dan had ik me nu niet zo leeg gevoeld.

Ik ging voor het eerst sinds een paar maanden weer naar huis, maar het leek net alsof ik in een vreemd huis sliep. Het voelde niet meer als mijn thuis. Ik was op zoveel plaatsen geweest dat ik gewent was geraakt aan het reizen en het ook miste.

Ik had natuurlijk gewoon met Casper mee kunnen gaan, maar hij en ik hadden twee verschillende levensdoelen en ik zou alleen maar in de weg lopen.

De volgende ochtend verscheen ik om afgesproken tijd op het kantoor van Milene Boterspaan. Ik was behoorlijk zenuwachtig, al wist ik niet echt zo goed waarvoor.

Ik klopte op de deur en de minister liet me binnen. Er zat nog een andere man achter het bureau. Hij zag er netjes, streng, maar wel aardig uit. Hij glimlachte beleeft toen ik ging zitten tegenover hen.

'Goedemorgen, mevrouw Muller', zei Milene. 'Ik wil je voorstellen aan Frits Velvet, het hoofd van het schouwershoofdkwartier'.

Ik schudde de hand van Frits en ging trillend zitten.

'Ik heb gehoord over je daden Lara', begon Frits. 'Ik heb van alles moeten regelen, maar ik heb voor elkaar gekregen dat je ben toegelaten bij de schouwers. Net op tijd, want dit zijn vreemde tijden. Voldemort krijgt steeds meer aanhang en het is noodzakelijk dat wij schouwers daar een einde aan maken. Ik heb gelijk een nieuwe missie voor je'.

Ik knikte beleefd.

'Je gaat met 6 andere schouwers en mij op zoek naar Voldemort. Hij schijnt gesignaleerd te zijn in de bossen van Albanië. En als hij daar niet zit, weten we zeker dat daar zijn kasteel staat, waar enkele Dooddoeners in te vinden zijn'.

'Ik… ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen. Ik ben nog zo onervaren, ik weet nauwelijks wat schouwers doen', zei ik.

'Het komt wel goed. Er gaan twee schouwers in opleiding mee op onze missie. Ik zal jullie zo goed mogelijk begeleiden'.

'Dan is het goed', zei ik.

'Ik heb zo een vergadering, dus ik moet opschieten. Morgenavond om 6 uur verwacht ik je in het schouwershoofdkwartier, met wat noodzakelijke spullen, dan vertrekken we gelijk'.

'Goed, meneer', zei ik.

'Zeg maar Frits, Lara', zei hij knipogend.

We namen afscheid en ik zei ook mevrouw Boterspaan gedag. Opgewonden ging ik naar huis, om me voor te bereiden op de onbekende missie.


	6. Deel 5

Een half jaar later

_In het ministerie_:

'Eindelijk terug', zei Eduson zacht. Hij was net vrijgelaten uit Azkaban en wandelde voor het eerst sinds jaren weer door de grote hal.

'Ik snap nog steeds niet wat we hier doen', zei Fransisco tegen Eduson.

'Wraak, Fransisco. Ik ben hier voor zoete wraak', zei Eduson kil lachend. 'Ze zullen er spijt van krijgen dat ze mij vrijgelaten hebben…'

'Wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn het plan te vertellen? Dan kan ik ook mee lachen', zei Fransisco.

'Kom nou maar mee… ik zoek wat papieren en dan smeren we hem… niemand die ons zal missen…', zei Eduson. Hij trok Fransisco zijn oude kantoortje in. Er was niemand.

'Meneer, dit is uw kantoor niet meer en er kan elk moment iemand binnen komen', zei Fransisco.

'Ga dan op wacht staan. Doe ook eens wat…', zei Eduson kwaad.

Hij rommelde wat in zijn oude archief en haalde daar informatie vandaan.

'Wat is dat?', vroeg Fransisco.

'Daar kom je snel genoeg achter… nu moeten we nog even langs bij het Schouwershoofdkwartier en weg zijn we…'

Hij lachte maniakaal en liep schichtig het kantoortje uit.

'We moeten oppassen dat we niet iemand tegenkomen die ons kent', zei Eduson.

'Dan kunnen we ons beter meteen overgeven. Er heeft zó'n foto van u in de krant gestaan met koeienletters 'moordenaar' erbij', zei Fransisco.

'Ja, dat is waar… maar waarom zijn we dan nog niet tegengehouden?'

'Hoe moet ik dat weten?', zei Fransisco geïrriteerd.

'Laat maar… misschien heb je wel gelijk. Jij gaat die formulieren voor me halen in het Schouwershoofdkwartier', zei Eduson.

'Hoe kan ik dat nou doen zonder te weten wat het plan is en hoe die formulieren eruit zien?', zei Fransisco.

Eduson wenkte Fransisco en vertelde zachtjes zijn plan in zijn oor.

'Klinkt gruwelijk… moet dat nou?', zei Fransisco.

'JA! En ik zou maar luisteren als ik jou was', zei Eduson grijnzend.

'Anders wat?', vroeg Fransisco nonchalant.

'Jij bent onmogelijk. Ik denk niet dat je het wilt weten eerlijk gezegd', zei Eduson.

'Nou eigelijk-'

'GA! Je weet het plan, je weet wat je moet doen! Ga als de sodemieter die formulieren halen', zei Eduson.

_Lara:_

'Goed. We hebben dit terrein afgezocht. Niks op de grond, niks onder de grond en niks in de lucht. We vervolgend onze route naar het Zuiden. Daar schijnt zijn kasteel te liggen'. Frits Velvet krabde aan zijn wenkbrauw en staarde ons aan. We zaten rond een kampvuur wat te eten en te rusten op onze tocht. Al een half jaar zwierven we in dit land rond op zoek naar Voldemort. Het was belangrijk dat we zijn kasteel vonden, omdat daar eigelijk het centrale brein in huisde. Alle gruwelijke plannen van Voldemort werden vanuit daar doorgestuurd en hij creëerde er volgens sommige wezens… levensgevaarlijke wezens… die de wereld in een klap konden uitschakelen…

Samen met nog 6 anderen hadden we overal gezocht, waren we verschillende dooddoeners tegengekomen en zelfs mensen waarvan we dachten dat ze te vertrouwen waren… We wisten dat we in de buurt waren…

'Toch vind ik het vreemd dat we zijn leger nog niet achter ons hebben aangehad', zei iemand uit de kring. Het was Julia Fairly, een ervaren schouwer. Ze was streng maar rechtvaardig.

'Of we zien ze gewoon niet', zei ik.

'We hadden het moeten merken', zei Karlijn Kwint, een schouwer in opleiding. Ze was erg aardig en pakte het vak goed op. Net als Joy Deboysere. Ze volgde samen een opleiding tot schouwer en moesten deze missie volbrengen om te slagen. Dan zouden ze geen examen af hoeven leggen.

Ik was eigelijk ook nog een beetje een schouwer in opleiding. Julia en Frits waren het oudst en begeleiden ons goed. Tot nu toe beviel het me wel…

De andere schouwers die met ons meereisde waren Jason Tears, Onno Kwint en Kenneth Spencer. Ze waren net afgestudeerd en waren ook erg aardig, al zei Jason niet zoveel; hij was erg verlegen. Onno was de broer van Karlijn en leek erg op haar. Kenneth was een speciaal geval. Hij was erg verwaand en flirtte de hele tijd met alle vrouwen die mee waren. Hij was dan wel knap, maar na een tijdje werd het irritant. Het was maar goed dat hij wat serieuzer was bij dit soort dingen…

'Of we reizen op de verkeerde tijd', zei ik.

'Wat bedoel je daarmee, Lara?', vroeg Frits.

'We reizen meestal overdag. En 's nachts gaan we niet langer door dan 1 uur', zei ik.

'Goed. We wijzigen ons schema. Want zo schieten we niet op', zei Frits. 'Verder nog iemand ideeën?'

Iedereen schudde zijn hoofd en we stonden weer op. De twee dagen daarna reisden we voornamelijk 's nachts, maar vonden nog steeds niks. Ik was behoorlijk pissig, dat we niks vonden. Kenneth bleef maar aan mijn hoofd zeuren en ik moest steeds denken aan wat Voldemort mijn familie had aangedaan. Ik wist niet of ik mezelf onder controle kon houden als ik hem zou tegenkomen. Ik was bang, maar tegelijkertijd dacht ik dat ik hem aankon als het erop aankwam.

De derde nacht kwam er weer een verandering in ons schema.

'Wat was dat?', zei Joy verschrikt. Het leek wel alsof er iemand achter hen liep. Ik draaide me om en keek in de richting die Joy aanwees.

'Ik zie niks', zei ik.

'Ik hoorde echt iets', zei Joy. Nu hoorde ik het ook.

'Ik ook. Wie is daar?', vroeg ik terwijl ik richting het geluid keek.

'Gooi dat stukje hout weg en vecht als je durft, juffie', hoorde ik. Het was een rauwe harde mannenstem.

'Zijn jullie dooddoeners?', vroeg ik.

'Misschien. Ligt eraan', zei de man.

'Waaraan, als ik het vragen mag', zei ik.

'Gooi je toverstok weg en ik vertel het je', zei de man.

Ik stak mijn toverstok in mijn riem. Ik had nog 7 gewapende mensen achter me.

'Hoe kan je trouwens zien dat ik een toverstok vast heb?', vroeg ik. Je kon werkelijk geen hand voor ogen zien.

'Wacht eens even…', zei ik zacht.

'Wat is er Lara?', vroeg Frits.

Ik pakte mijn toverstok en ontstak licht. Het was een groep mannen. Ze waren zwaar gehavend, ze zaten onder de littekens. Mijn ogen gleden naar hun handen en mijn voorgevoel was juist.

'Vampiers!', riep ik.

'Hoe weet jij dat nou?', vroeg een man. Hij zag er woest uit. Hij had zijn lange haar groen geverfd en het stak alle kanten op. Hij liep in paarse dierenvellen en hij zat onder het vuil en takjes.

'Ze was er ooit zelf een', zei een bekende stem.

Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes en tuurde tussen de bomen door.

'Ken ik jou?', vroeg ik.

'Waarschijnlijk wel. Tenzij je het geheugen hebt van een goudvis', zei de man.

Hij stapte uit de schaduw van de bomen en ik herkende hem.

'Gaat er een lichtje branden?', zei hij grijnzend.

'Casper!', riep ik.

Ik vloog hem in de armen.

'Wat doe jij in godsnaam hier?', vroeg ik.

'Indringers weghouden', zei hij.

'Geweldig om je weer te zien, Casper', zei ik.

'Waar gaat dit over?', vroeg Frits. 'Ken je hem Lara?'

'Hij was de vampier die ik ontmoette tijdens mijn vorige missie', legde ik uit.

'Dus… zij staan aan onze kant?', vroeg Julia.

'Dat hoop ik maar', zei ik grijnzend. 'Wie zijn dat Casper?', vroeg ik.

'Mijn medevampiers', zei hij. 'Barend Cramer, Samantha Herwig, Johny Verdana, Josh Hendriks, Manel Lensveld en onze Vampiersprins Vancha March'.

'Dus dit is die vrouw waar je het de hele tijd over had', zei Vancha met een knipoog.

Ik schudde zijn hand. Zijn huid was ruw. Hij was wel de laatste persoon waarvan ik had gedacht dat het een prins zou zijn.

Casper grijnsde en ging op een omgevallen boomstam zitten. De andere vampiers volgden zijn voorbeeld en ook wij gingen zitten.

'Zo', begon Vancha. 'Wat doen jullie hier precies?'

'Wij zoeken de schuilplaats van Voldemort', zei ik.

'Werkelijk?', zei Casper. 'Heeft hij dat jullie niet eens verteld?'

'Dan zou hij wel erg dom zijn', zei ik.

De vampiers wisselden verwarde blikken uit.

'Is dat een uitdrukking?', vroeg Casper.

'Nee, hoezo?', vroeg ik. Ik begreep er steeds minder van.

'Nou…', begon Casper. 'Ik begrijp ik er niks meer van'.

'Nou, ik dus ook niet', zei ik .

'Voldemort heeft ons de opdracht gegeven om indringers bij zijn schuilplaats weg te houden en dus moest hij ons wel vertellen waar die zit. Doen jullie niet hetzelfde?'

Ik stond op.

'Wat heeft hij jullie beloofd?', riep ik.

'Hij zou alle vampanezen van de wereld wegruimen. Met zijn krachten zal dat niet al te moeilijk gaan', zei Casper. Hij was geschrokken van mijn uitbarsting. Begrepen ze het dan niet?

'Jij vuile…'

'Lara rustig. Volgens mij is dit gewoon een misverstand. Zij horen bij Voldemort en wij niet. We kunnen ze beter uitschakelen', zei Frits.

'Dit kan niet!', riep ik. 'Heb jij enig idee wat die zak heeft gedaan? Heb je ook maar enig idee?'

'Ik begrijp er nog niks van', zei Casper.

Iedereen was weer opgestaan. 'Voldemort heeft mijn familie vermoord. Klap boem. Weg familie. En jij sluit je bij hem aan! Heb je enig idee hoe erg jullie in de problemen zitten?'

Mijn ogen werden vochtig. De gedachte aan mijn familie was te pijnlijk.

'Was hij dat?', vroeg Casper vol ongeloof.

'Nee, Pinokkio nou goed!', riep ik.

'Lara, alsjeblieft. Je moet naar me luisteren. Als ik dat geweten had-'

'Daar gaat het niet om! Voldemort is één en al leugen. Hij zal nooit, maar dan ook nooit zijn belofte aan jullie houden. En je kan je niet meer terugtrekken. Als je tegen hem zegt dat je ermee stopt hem te helpen, ben je dood!', riep ik.

'Hoe konden wij dat nou weten?', zei Vancha.

'Lara. Als ik het goed begrijp, staan zij dus niet aan onze kant?', vroeg Julia.

'Natuurlijk wel. Wij hebben nooit geweten wat die Voldemort allemaal heeft gedaan', zei Casper.

'Als het waar is wat je zegt, dan stoppen we nu officieel met zijn bevelen opvolgen', zei Vancha.

'Ik zweer je. Je bent dood. Voldemort laat het niet zomaar over zijn kant gaan', zei ik.

'We kunnen toch doen net alsof we hem volgen?', zei Casper.

'Dat heeft hij door', zei ik verveeld.

'Is er geen andere manier?', vroeg Vancha.

'Nee', zei ik. 'Je bent dood'. Ik liet me langs een boom naar beneden zakken en begon te huilen. Ik wilde Casper niet kwijtraken, ik was al teveel mensen kwijtgeraakt.

Karlijn sloeg een arm om me heen en Casper kwam aan de andere kant zitten.

'Het spijt me zo, Lara. Als ik het geweten had…'

'Ik heb je dat deel al vergeven', zei ik. 'Ik wil gewoon niet nog meer mensen verliezen'.

'Hebben jullie er wat aan, als je we jullie de schuilplaats van Voldemort aanwijzen?', vroeg Vancha.

Frits dacht erover na.

'Als jullie willen overleven, moet jullie zo ver mogelijk bij hem wegblijven en zorgen dat hij denkt dat jullie nog steeds bezig zijn voor hem. Dat gaat erg moeilijk worden. Als wij zijn schuilplaats kunnen vinden, en hem tegen kunnen houden, hebben jullie misschien een kans', zei hij.

Vancha haalde een blaadje onder zijn dierenvellen vandaan en gaf het aan Frits.

'Hier staat het op', zei Vancha.

'Nou, dan gaan wij maar weer. Veel geluk', zei Frits.

Ik nam weer afscheid van Casper en hoopte innig dat we elkaar nog een zouden zien. Tien minuten later stopte Frits met lopen.

'Hoe weten we trouwens dat we die vampiers wel kunnen vertrouwen?', vroeg hij aan mij.

Ik staarde hem ongelovig aan. 'Bedankt dat je jullie me zo steunen', zei ik ijzig.

'Ik bedoel… misschien heeft hij ze gehersenspoeld. Dit zijn donkere tijden, Lara. Sluit nooit iets uit', zei Frits. Ik zuchtte. Ik wist dat hij misschien wel gelijk had, maar ik kon het me gewoon niet voorstellen.


	7. Deel 6

Bij Eduson:

'Ik heb hier de formulieren, heer', zei Eduson zacht terwijl hij Voldemort een pakketje overhandigde.

'Mooi. De vampiers geloofden me meteen, de dwazen. Juffrouw Muller gaat een groot gevaar voor ons vormen… We moeten haar uit zien te schakelen voordat ze elkaar tegen komen', zei Voldemort.

'Ze zijn onvindbaar, heer. De Dooddoeners zoeken al heel lang in het woud', zei Eduson.

'Ze schieten mij gewoon tekort. Ik ga zelf wel op onderzoek uit…'

'Ik kan haar vinden, heer', zei Eduson.

'Je krijgt twee dagen. Daarna verlies ik mijn geduld. Meld het als je haar vind', zei Voldemort.

'Goed, heer', zei Eduson.

Trillend liep hij de kamer uit. Die man bezorgde hem de zenuwen, ook al wist hij dat hij een te onmisbare dooddoener was om gestraft te worden.

'En?', vroeg Fransisco. Hij had op de gang staan wachten.

'Pak je spullen, wij gaan mevrouw Lara Muller eens verrassen', zei Eduson wrang.

'Gezellig. Waarom is zij van groot belang voor onze heer?', vroeg Fransisco terwijl ze samen de gang uitliepen.

'Zij is het knooppunt tussen vampiers en tovenaars. Door haar zouden alle plannen van de heer wel eens in duigen kunnen vallen. Hij heeft de vampiers nodig', zei Eduson.

'Wat gaan we met Lara doen? Ik mag haar niet zo, ze heeft nog wat van me tegoed', zei Fransisco. 'Ik had gelukkig kunnen zijn, gezin, werk, geld. Maar zij ontnam mij alles!'

'Ja, jij had van mij af willen zijn bedoel je!', riep Eduson uit. 'Ik ken jou wel onderhand'.

Hij grinnikte terwijl ze de grote poort opende die het kasteel onzichtbaar maakte. Alleen als je de precieze plaats van die poort wist verscheen hij. En dan moest je nog de cijfercombinatie van het slot weten.

'Gaat dit lang duren? We hoeven toch niet weer in grotten te slapen hè? Ik heb nog steeds last van mijn rug', zei Fransisco klagerig.

'Jij aansteller. Twee dagen kregen we, en daarna gaat de heer haar zelf vangen. Maar ik weet zeker dat we haar vinden… zij en die stomme Schouwertjes… pff. Mij zomaar in de gevangenis stoppen. Als ik haar vind, hak ik haar in mootjes!'

'Is het niet verstandiger om haar mee te nemen voor de heer? Hij kan haar goed gebruiken en misschien krijgen we nog een beloning', zei Fransisco.

'We zullen zien of ik mezelf zou kunnen beheersen', zei Eduson grijnzend.

Lara:

We liepen weer verder en toen de avond viel waren we op de plek die op het blaadje van Vancha beschreven stond. We zagen niks, maar volgens het blaadje zou er een poort verschijnen als je wist dat er een poort was. Die verscheen ook, na vijf seconden tussen de bomen doorgekeken te hebben.

We liepen er voorzichtig op af. Het was een grote ijzeren poort, maar je zag niks door de spijlen. Het leek wel alsof er niks bestond, achter de poort.

'1, 4, 6, 3, 7, 3, 6, 5, 3', mompelde Frits terwijl hij de cijfercombinatie op het slot goed draaide.

De poort ging krakend open toen hij het laatste cijfer omdraaide. Nu zag je wel wat er achter zat. Het was ontzagwekkend. Een grote grijze berg, met bovenop de top een gigantisch kasteel met vele torens. We staarden er allemaal naar tot dat Frits het sein gaf om door te lopen.

We beklommen de berg en waren weer sprakeloos toen we boven kwamen.

Lava. Kokend hete lava spatte omhoog. Nu we eenmaal dichterbij waren zag je dat het kasteel op een rots in een vulkaan stond. En die vulkaan zag eruit alsof hij elk moment uit kon barsten.

Een gammele brug leidde naar het kasteel toe. Julia testte de brug en melde ons dat hij stevig genoeg was om over te lopen. Voorzichtig, stap voor stap liepen we over het bruggetje. Af en toe verdween er een rotte plank de lava in als we erop stonden, maar we wisten ons met veel moeite naar de overkant te brengen.

'Zo. Daar zijn we dan. We moeten een plan opstellen, we kunnen ons verspreiden en we houden contact met talkofoons', zei Julia.

'Kenneth, Lara, Karlijn. Jullie gaan met mij mee', zei Frits.

'En de rest volgt mij', zei Julia.

We knikten kort en opende de deuren van het kasteel. Deze kraakte tot mijn verbazing niet; ze zagen er behoorlijk oud uit.

We kwamen uit in een gang. Hij zou er vroeger mooi uitgezien hebben, maar hij was oud en er was in elke hoek wel een spinnenweb te vinden. Dit leek op een doorsnee spookhuis. Wat verwacht je anders, het kasteel van Voldemort…

Ons groepje ging links en de andere gingen rechts. Frits liep voorop met toverstok in de aanslag.

'Zou Voldemort al doorhebben dat we hier zijn?', vroeg Karlijn.

'Vast wel. We moeten voorzichtig zijn, er kunnen elk moment Dooddoeners tevoorschijn springen', antwoordde Frits.

We liepen een tijdje, onderzochten kamers, maar we vonden niks. We daalden een paar trappen af, in de hoop kerkers tegen te komen. Daar zouden vast gevangene zitten, of monsters.

'Hoe creëer je een monster?', vroeg ik aan Frits.

'Door bloed te mengen. Zelfs twee heel onschuldige dieren kunnen uitgroeien tot een monster als je hun bloed mengt. Het is niet zo moeilijk, je moet alleen oppassen dat de monsters die je maakt jou zelf niet vernietigen', zei Frits. Hij opende een deur in een donkere gang. Het werd kouder, terwijl we nog steeds in een vulkaan waren.

'En soms stoot het ene bloed het andere af', zei ik, denkend aan mij vorige missie. 'Kan dat ook gevaarlijk zijn?'

'Soms. Er kunnen resten achterblijven die zich verweren tegen het echte bloed. Als je het bloed van een kat en een hond mengt, krijg je bijvoorbeeld. In het begin lijkt het alsof het kattenbloed het hondenbloed afstoot maar er blijft een restje over. Dat kan soms flink tot problemen lijden…'

Ik slikte. 'Geld dat ook voor vampiersbloed en heksenbloed?', vroeg ik.

'Oja, jouw bloed is ook een mengeling, ja', zei Frits.

'Niet meer toch? Het vampiersbloed in mijn aderen is toch volledig verdwenen?'

'Dat hoeft niet. Als het erg veel vampiersbloed was, heb je kans dat het ooit nog problemen veroorzaakt. Maar dat gaat over jaren, ik zou je er niet al te druk om maken', zei Frits. 'Maak je eerder druk om… dit…'

Ik keek op en snakte naar adem.

'Wat in godsnaam…', zei ik geschokt.

'Mijn hemel', zei Frits.

'Wel heb je ooit', zei Kenneth. Hij zei het op een erg vrolijke manier dus ik keek hem aan en hief een wenkbrauw.

'Cool toch?', vroeg hij verward. Hij deed een stap naar voren en keek gefascineerd om zich heen.

'Cool? Dit is vreselijk!', zei ik. We waren uitgekomen in een lange gang, die net zo donker was als de gang waar we nu in stonden. Aan weerzijden van de gang waren stevige hekken in de muren gemaakt, als een soort gevangenissen. Het was maar goed dat die hekken er waren, want geen idee wat de wezens zouden kunnen aanrichten als ze vrij rond zouden lopen.

Het waren halfwezens. Ik zag een hondenkop met het lijf van een hert, een geitenkop met het lichaam van een leeuw. Maar ik zag ook een mensenlichaam met een wolf als kop.

'O, kijk nou, wat een lief hondje!', zei Kenneth verrukt. Hij liep de hert-hond toe en krabde hem onder zijn kin.

'Kennet!', waarschuwde Frits. 'De beesten zijn misschien krankzinnig door de kruisingen van het bloed. Ze kunnen gevaarlijk zijn.'

'Ben je gek? Wat kan zo'n lief hondje nou doen?', zei Kenneth. Hij begon het beestje achter zijn oren te krabben. 'Kijk eens hoe-AARGH!'

'Frits had je gewaarschuwd, Kenneth', zei ik verveeld toen de hond naar Kenneth uithaalde.

'Rotbeest!', riep Kenneth boos.

'Man, doe normaal en beheers je', zei ik tegen hem.

Kenneth staarde me geniepig aan en ik wist zeker dat hij nooit meer met mij zou flirten. Ik glimlachte naar hem en Frits stapte met zijn toverstok in de aanslag verder de gang binnen.

'Ik vraag me af wat hij met deze wezens wil bereiken… echt levensgevaarlijk zijn ze niet', zei hij.

'Misschien is hij nog aan het experimenteren, dat hij pas echte monsters gaat maken als hij weet hoe het moet', zei Karlijn.

'Daarvoor zijn het er te veel, Karlijn. Hij zou nooit zoveel testexemplaren maken, hij heeft wel iets beters te doen.

'Ik snap nog steeds niet wat hij hiermee wilt bereiken', zei Kenneth.

'Ja en ik snap nog steeds niet waarom hij het zo leuk vind om mensen uit te moorden. Kan iemand mijn uitleggen wat daar leuk aan is?', zei ik.

'Sorry hoor. Ik wilde je niet boos maken!', zei Kenneth.

Ik keek hem aan. 'Maar ik ben niet boos, Kenneth. Ik ben zo blij als het maar zijn kan…'

Frits was aan het einde van de gang gekomen, terwijl wij hem dekte. Hij opende weer een deur en langzaam liepen we de kamer binnen. Het was een ronde kamer, vol laboratoriumspullen.

'Ik hoef jullie niet uit te leggen wat hij hier doet', zei Frits. 'Kijk, bloedmonsters'.

Ik liep naar een tafel, helemaal achterin het lab en bladerde in een aantekeningenblok. Er stonden vreemde tekeningen in, over halfmensen en halfdieren. Ingewikkelde formules deden me stoppen met bladeren, ik zou er nog gek van worden.

Een boek trok mijn aandacht. Er stond geen titel op, maar het zag er zo uitnodigend uit dat ik het niet kon laten het open te maken. Ik was heus wel gewaarschuwd over de gevaren die boeken met zich mee konden dragen, maar dit kon toch geen kwaad?


	8. Deel 7

Het boek zelf was niet echt gevaarlijk, het was de inhoud die me echt deed schokken. Draken, Voldemort fokte draken. En dat was nog niet het ergste. Het boek liet tekeningen zien van draken, gekruist met reuzen. Ik liet het boek zien aan Frits en bekeek het aandachtig.

'We hebben een groot probleem als hij zijn experimenten gaat gebruiken', zei hij zuchtend.

'Ik vraag me af waar hij nu is', zei Karlijn.

'Dat vragen we ons allemaal af. Ik heb het vermoeden dat hij niet hier is, hij had ons al lang doorgehad', zei Frits.

'Nemen we zijn aantekeningen mee?', vroeg ik.

'Dat heeft hij door. Verder stonden er niet erg veel belangrijke dingen in', zei Frits. 'Ik denk dat we de rest wel weer op kunnen zoeken, om te vragen wat zij hebben gevonden'.

Ik knikte en we liepen dezelfde weg terug als de heenweg. Ik kreeg wel medelijden met de dieren. Zij hadden er niet om gevraagd zo gekruist te worden. Mijn verstand won het van mijn menselijkheid en ik wist zeker dat als we ze los zouden later er nog meer dieren en mensen zouden lijden.

Ik volgde Frits op de voet en bleef op mijn hoede. Ik vond het erg vreemd dat we nog niemand waren tegengekomen.

We waren bij de ingang van het kasteel aangekomen en Frits riep de rest op met zijn talkofoon. Na vijf minuten wachten kwamen ze aangelopen. Julia vertelde aan Frits dat zij niks bijzonders waren tegengekomen. Alleen hadden ze bewijs gevonden dat twee ambtenaars van het ministerie eigelijk dooddoeners waren.

'Ik wist dat ze niet te vertrouwen waren', zei Frits. 'Ik wist het…'

'Met dit bewijs kunnen we ze oppakken, gelukkig', zei Julia. Ze had een hekel aan bedreigers.

Frits en Julia opende de deur en wij volgden hen. Mijn gedachte maalden. Zou hij de reus-draken al gecreëerd hebben? Wat zou Voldemort precies willen met die afschuwelijke wezens?

Mijn vraag werd snel beantwoord.

Toen we de brug over waren gelopen, we bleven plots staan. Verstijfd van angst. De twee draken die dertig meter verder voor ons opdoemde staarde ons aan, met reusachtige ogen. Hun hoofden leken op die van een reus, maar dan geschubd. Hun vleugels hadden als uiteinde handen van een reus. Ze waren net als een reus 8 meter hoog. Ze waren groot, te groot om te verlammen met z'n achten. Geen van ons had ook maar enig idee wat we hiermee aanmoesten. Een van de reus-draken snoof en ik schrok me een ongeluk. Hij kneep zijn ogen samen en stapte naar ons toe. We deinsden achteruit met onze toverstokken in de aanslag.

'Paralitis!', probeerde we tegelijk. Het hielp niks. De reus-draak gromde oorverdovend en stapte nu sneller op ons af. Hij stond nu op tien meter afstand.

'Impedimenta!', riep Frits. Ook die spreuk kaatste van de reus-draak af. 'Petrificus Totalus! Paralitis!' Maar geen van de spreuken werkte. Frits bleef spreuken proberen ik viste in mijn geheugen naar een spreuk die misschien zou helpen.

'Densaugeo!', riep Frits.

'Doe normaal!', riep Julia terwijl ze naar Frits toesprong en zijn toverstok pakte. 'Alsof we nog grotere tanden willen die ons aan stukken rijten!'

'Het werkt toch niet!', riep Frits terug. Gelukkig had hij gelijk.

Hij bleef spreuken proberen. De reus-draak gromde weer naar ons en er kwam stoom uit zijn neusgaten. Ik vreesde het ergste…

'Rictusempra!', riep Frits. De draak viel om en maakte vreemde geluiden, dat wel een beetje op lachen leek. De spreuk werkte! Frits merkte dat ook en sprak de spreuk weer uit, nu op de andere draak.

'Rennen!', riep Julia. We renden met een grote boog om de reus-draken heen voordat de spreuk uitgewerkt zou raken.

Ik kreeg steken in mijn zij, maar ik bleef volhouden. Ons leven hing ervan af. We bleven rennen, totdat we aan het hek kwamen. Het ging van binnen gelukkig sneller open.

Toen Kenneth en ik als laatste het hek dicht gooide, zakte we hijgend op de grond.

'Wij hebben een serieus probleem', zei Julia.

Ik stond op en veegde mijn hoofd af.

'We moet- moeten het ministerie waarschuwen', zei ik nog steeds hijgend.

'Dat ga ik ook meteen doen', zei Frits en hij pakte zijn talkofoon uit zijn broekzak.

'Waar is Karlijn?', vroeg ik plots toen ik om me heen had gekeken.

De rest keek ook, maar Karlijn stond nergens.

Ik wilde door de spijlen van de poort heenkijken, maar ik besefte dat je daar niks door kon zien.

'We moeten terug om te kijken of ze nog binnen is', zei ik.

'Hier is de cijfercode', zei Frits en hij gaf mij een briefje met getallen. Ik draaide zo snel mogelijk de getallen en duwde samen met Joy de poort open.

'Karlijn?', riep ik zo voorzichtig mogelijk. Wie weet wat voor wezens hier nog meer zaten. Verder op ving ik een glimp op van de draken maar ze waren te ver weg om ons iets aan te doen. Joy en ik keken om ons heen. De rest bleef buiten de poort.

'Ik zie haar nergens', zei ik. Ik hoopte met heel mijn hart dat er niks met haar gebeurt was.

'Karlijn?', riep Joy nog een keer.

We liepen verder van de poort af en keken zoekend om ons heen.

'Waar in godsnaam zit ze?', zei ik. 'Er zal toch niks gebeurt zijn?'

'Natuurlijk niet, ze is gewoon-'

Joy stopte. Ik keek haar aan en haar mond stond open. Ze stond nog verstijfder dan bij de reus-draken. Toen begon ze te gillen. Een gil die ik mijn leven lang niet meer zou vergeten. Ik keek in de richting waarin zij keek en ik begreep waarom ze gilde. Karlijn lag op de grond. Ik rende naar haar toe en voelde aan haar pols. Het was te laat. Karlijn was dood. Ik begreep niet wat er was gebeurt, ze leek geen verwondingen te hebben. Ik moest moeite doen om mijn tranen in te houden en sprak een spreuk uit die het lichaam van Karlijn optilde. Ik tilde haar terug door de poort. De rest staarde sprakeloos en ongelovig naar het lichaam van Karlijn. Ik legde Karlijn voorzichtig neer, sloot de poort en liep een eindje weg van de groep. Ik zakte tegen een boom aan naar beneden en begon te huilen. Hoe had dit kunnen gebeuren? Waarom Karlijn, wat had ze misdaan? Ik bleef daar zitten. Ik had geen idee hoe laat het was en wat er verderop gebeurde. De avond viel en ik besloot terug te gaan naar de rest.

Ze zaten op een groepje stenen te rusten terwijl Frits door zijn talkofoon praatte. Ik bestudeerde mijn nagels en trok mijn kraag omhoog. Ik merkte nu pas hoe koud het was, omdat we stil zaten. Na die warme vulkaan was dit een groot verschil. Ik keek expres niet naar Karlijn. Ik wilde niet weer huilen. Joy sloeg haar armen troostend om me heen.

Mijn blik gleed naar Frits. Mijn ogen waren nog wazig van de tranen. Hij stond een paar meter verder en zo te horen had hij had het verhaal verteld aan de andere persoon met een talkofoon, maar nu luisterde hij al bijna vijf minuten naar de talkofoon. Hij zei alleen 'ja' of 'nee' en voor de rest luisterde hij alleen maar.

Toen hij keihard 'dat meen je niet riep' keken alle schouwers op. Hij begon te grijnzen en ik begon nieuwsgierig te worden wat er allemaal aan de hand was.

Toen hij de talkofoon had uitgeschakeld, liep hij naar ons toe, breed grijnzend.

'We mogen naar huis. Voldemort is verslagen!'

Einde van dit deel!


End file.
